Padrino Part 21
Previous: Padrino Part 20 No Beard stood across the room from four brand new adversaries, all of them brandishing white masks and black suits. They held in their arms both Benedict Lo and Manson, of his crew. Beside them, there stood the one that he really concentrated on, L. Ron. In all of the worlds, No Beard loved and hated many things. Above all things, he enjoyed the peace in the middle of absolute chaos so that he could enjoy a good brandy so that he could have a front row spectator seat. The thing he hated the very most was anyone that dared earn his trust, and then betray him to the utmost degree. The level of betrayal that occured just then deserved the very lowest level of hell, and he aimed to carry out such a sentence. '' ''On the ground, still in tears over her fallen comrade, Dr. Darkwood stayed there quietly, paying little attention to what went on around her. Polatsu: '''up beside No Beard and also faced these new opponents. So, I suppose you have finally showed yourselves. You are the ones responsible for everything that kills this entire island. '''White-face: Hahahaha! Yes, so we have finally shown ourselves. If you don't count the masks, you are correct. his mask. Polatsu: What?! Jossu: placing his white mask in his pocket. Don't look so surprised, Polatsu, you tried your best to investigate my facilities, but, lo and behold, the World Government denied your search. Polatsu: I knew you were a snake in the grass, Mikana Jossu. Though, I didn't think your treachury ran this deep. Jossu: Yeah, I did poke my head above the water for a moment, but I think I recovered quite nicely. I may have not made Rear-Admiral, but I didn't need to. This plan is my masterpiece, my one, true calling, and the one that I need to make me fat and happy. Polatsu: '''To what end is this all going to, Jossu! You owe me an explanation, at the very least. '''Jossu: I owe you nothing, Polatsu, you're already getting everything I owe you. However, since this is probably your final request, who am I to not carry it out? Laz? Laz: his knuckles, then turned around to smash his fist into the very center safe on the other side of the armory room. With a grunt he pulled the vault open, and inside there were tons of gold bars. Ooooo, nice. Jossu: '''Close, but no cigar. '''Laz: I'm getting there. over to the vault next to it, and smashed his fist through the door, pulling it off from its hinge, and inside there lied a katana, and a nice looking one at that. Ooooo I'm taking this one. That was when Ellis Darkwood looked up to see Laz drag the sword from the stand, and pull it from its sheathe. '' '''Laz:' Ooooo, daddy like. Jossu: The next vault, if you please, Mr. Bruno. Laz: Alright, the coup de gras. [He swung the katana over his shoulder and held it by its strap as he walked up to the last vault. He smashed his fist into that one as well, and pulled it open. All eyes widened, all mouths opened wide in a gawk as the vault was opened. Jossu's grin widened across his face as he looked into the vault, and it was absolutely beautiful. Ellis: No! No, you can't! Laz: That's why I'm gonna. reached inside the vault. Jossu: Careful with it. Laz: Oh I got the kid gloves on, boss, don't worry about me. Out came a devil fruit. According to Jossu's sources, which were palpable, it was unlike any other devil fruit that ever existed. It was a very dark black, and the swirls on it were a very faded red. It was big enough to fill Laz's gigantic palm, and he muttered under his breath that it was quite heavy. '' '''Polatsu:' This is all you were after the entire time? A devil fruit?! Jossu: '''Oh please, don't degrade me down to the level of a common thief. I could get a devil fruit at the wave of my hand. This devil fruit was worth traveling all of the blues, and all levels of danger throughout the New World. Thanks to everyone else chasing their tails, I can walk in here, and then walk right back out without a single trace that I was ever here. The Tiger-Stripes, or maybe even the White Blade Pirates will be blamed, and they will be punished severely. '''No Beard: Joririririririririri!! If I had a hat, I would be tipping it to you, my very worthy adversary. I've come up with some plans in my time, but this is beyond any level that I would have gone to. Beautiful, simply beautiful. Now, simply return to me that thing over there toward L. Ron and I will consider walking away from any of this. Jossu: Yeah, I'd love to play games, but I'm on kind of a tight schedule out his pocketwatch and glancing at it I need to be going. No Beard: '''Very well. no effort at all, he flicked his wrist up, and sent a blade of energy from the razors on his fingers, they rushed, and struck L. Ron in his legs. Jori Jori no Shave! '''Ron: Gah!!! fell to his knees, feeling the strength leave them entirely. That was when Sharp "No Beard" Francis rushed straight toward L. Ron, and punted. Ron went flying straight back, blood and teeth flying from his face, and his expression went blank. The White-mask that was right near him lifted his arm toward No Beard, and this was met with Polatsu charging in as well. '' '''Polatsu:' Renga-KOBUSHI!!!! fist met with the white mask, breaking it into pieces. That was when the White Mask brought out his chained claws and swiped it at Polatsu's face, which was dodged to the left, and then met with yet another punch into the bare face of his adversary. '' '''Laz: '''Alright! A real fight! put the devil fruit into his pocket. Let's do this. ''That was when something happened that he didn't expect. Ellis Darkwood stood in his way, the traces of tears still streeked her face, but she was the absolute picture of concentration. '' '''Laz:' What's this? Sorry, babe, but I don't like to fight girls. Ellis: You will return that devil fruit immediately! You have no idea what it could possibly do! Laz: Oh yeah? Well I have no idea what my fists could possibly do to your face, either. But there's always a way to find out. Now out of my way, toots. She stood there, obviously not giving any ground. Her gaze brought a very distrought look to Laz. He punched his fists together and began to trudge toward her. '' '''Laz:' Guess I got no choice then, huh? Wish I could say I told you so, but you wouldn't listen, would you? Typical woman. Ellis bent her arms up and then brought them down, now with a syringe in every crook of her fingers. Laz: Ooohh, got some metal to ya do ya? Hehehe, nice was when she swiped her hands all over the place, and the hypodermic needles went flying, all of them with amazing accuracy. All of them plunged into his arms and chest, causing him to stifle a little bit. Ellis: '''Surgeon Strike... '''Laz: Oh, nice moves there. them out and continuing to walk. Ellis: 5... 4... 3... Laz: '''I gotta say, I like 2 you a lot, maybe you got a 1... number... or... something suddenly began to wobble a little. '''Ellis: I didn't have time to measure the right dosage for a large specimen such as you. So I improvised. You're stronger than me, but that doesn't matter much with 1200 CC's of morphine coursing through your veins. She took off, her sprint was fast and very even-stride. With a kick off the ground, she landed on his chest with both of her feet, leaning him straight back. '' '''Ellis:' Pressure Point: Carotid! jammed both of her thumbs into the sides of his neck, causing his eyes to bulge very close to out of their sockets and shout in great pain. She jumped off of his chest, landing behind him. '' '''Ellis:' Cauda Equina!!! her thumb straight into his lower spinal columns, causing two cracks, and causing him to shake uncontrollably. She stood up behind him, her back to him, pulling a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it, taking a nice, long drag. As she blew the smoke, an image of her dear friend Link came into her mind. This caused her to bite down on the filter of her smoke, her eyes going wide, and her knuckles turned white with tension. Ellis: HAAAGGHHHH!!!! spun straight back around with her leg, she roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head, laying him low. Then she blew smoke as he walked away, her devil fruit in hand. ---- No Beard: ERRRRRRAAAHHH!!! the White-mask with a great force on his arm, spun him around, and smashed him into the White-mask next to him. Polatsu: Maruishi! his fist into the White-mask that remained. Then he looked toward Jossu, who stood on the side-lines. Your craven nature shall be the end of you, Former Captain Jossu! Jossu: Yeah, save your speeches for someone who cares. turned toward his minions. Get the fruit or none of you are getting paid! That was when a clawed chain was shot from a hole under one of the White-mask's hands, it hooked onto the fruit that was in Ellis's hand and scooped it away from her. '' '''Ellis:' NO! for it, but was far too late. The White-face took the fruit and began to run, as fast as he possibly could toward the hole in the ceiling. With his chain he hooked it into the ceiling above that floor and pulled himself up. '' ''No Beard frowned at this, and also frowned at the face that Jossu had already disappeared, all that was left was a very large hole in the wall, still sizzling from the acid he had used. He pulled the already battered black-suited man. No Beard: Where is the meeting place?! Where is he taking the fruit! Whiteface: I...I..I....I...I.....I...I... No Beard: I don't speak in i's! Tell me now or else... Lo: '''Captain... ''He looked up to see Benedict Lo standing, her face a little bruised up, but otherwise okay. '' '''Lo: Allow me. Beard turned over the man to her, and she laid her hands on his bloodied face. Now... where were we? Padrino Part 22 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories